Smile
by newzealand gurl
Summary: This is my Maximum ride fanfic. i don't really like max and fang together, so if your a fax fan, you can read but do not dislike. so heres my oc description.thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**Smile**

_**This is my own maximum ride story. A young girl named Auburn is 99% human and 1% feline, and is all alone in the world. But what if she meets fang, just as he is escaping, and he decides to take her with him. The flock accept her as one of their own, except max. She is jealous of the cat girl, who is far more gifted than anyone in the flock. So max kicks her out on auburn's twelfth birthday, and wants her to be all alone again. But then Auburn wanders into a small town and meets her birth mother, Valencia Martinez. 2 years later, she is reunited with the flock and her best friend, Fang. But what would happen if she and fang, begin to have small crushes on each other? Will they admit it, before max tries to separate them again? In this story, my OC is Fangs soul mate. Always in OC's P.O.V., and third persons P.O.V. I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR THE SONGS I USE! ONLY MY OC, AUBURN!**_

**OC description**

**Name: Auburn Martinez**

**Age:**** 14**

**Personality: Feisty, stubborn, sarcastic and sassy but can be really sweet.****_  
_**

**Hobbies:**** Singing, playing guitar and piano, rapping, dancing, gymnastics, karate and watching Fang.**

**Family:**** Valencia (Mother, alive and normal human.) Ella (Half sister, alive and normal human) Max (Full sister, alive and half avian.) Jeb batchelder (Father, alive and normal human.) Ari (Half brother, alive and eraser.)**

**Friends:**** Fang, Angel, Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy and Ella.**

**Enemies:**** Max and erasers.**

**Crush:**** Fang...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Smile **

_Auburn's dream P.O.V _

_"Whats happening?!" I thought, looking around my cell, terrified. I had heard something pushing on the door, and I screamed, thinking that it was one of the scientists, coming to beat me. With my eyes squeezed shut with tears, I screamed, "Coming to beat me again?! W-Well I won't let you!" I added, holding my head in my arms. But then I felt a pair of warm arms envelope me, in what I thought was called a hug. I looked up surprised, and stared at the one who gave me a 'hug'. It was a boy about my age, with deep, obsidian colored eyes and longish hair, the same shade. I felt my face heat up, as I tilted my head, studying him. He did the same, his eyes boring into my deep amber ones. Then he did an expression, that I recognized as a 'Smile'. He then asked me, "Do you want to leave this place? And live with me?" I thought for a moment, before nodding solemnly. His 'smile' widened, as he took my hand, beginning to run. I ran with him, before asking softly, "Whats your name?" He faced me, with another 'smile', before answering. "My name's Fang. Do you have a name?" He added, with a curious look on his face. I looked at him blankly, and shook my head, mouthing a 'no'. He 'smiled' again, before looking me in the eyes, and said, "Well, your name's Auburn now, OK?" He said 'smiling'. I looked at him, and finally returned his expression. "OK." I said, feeling happy, someone cared enough to name me. Then we ran together, escaping with five more kids, to a better life...  
_

I shot up, sweating and ran a hand, through my long dark brown hair with natural auburn streaks. I sighed, before opening my bedroom window, letting the wind hit my cheeks, as I smiled. It's been a really long time since I had that dream, yet I felt sad as well. Sighing again, I got ready for school, putting my uniform on. As I walked into the kitchen, my cat ears perked when I saw my mother, Valencia Martinez, cooking my breakfast. Yes, I am a recombiant life-form, just like my older sister, Maximum Ride. Except instead, I had feline DNA, not Avian DNA. Placing my favorite white headband on, to pin my ears back, I gave my Mom a peck on her cheek, and smiled, saying, "Mornin' Mom." She returned my smile, her deep brown eyes sparkling in happiness, as she served my breakfast. I glanced around, looking for my younger sister, Ella, and grinned when she walked into the kitchen, yawning. She playfully glared at me, smacking my arm softly, before pecking Mom on her cheek. "Sis, how come you have to wake up so early!" She complained, while I laughed. "Because, I have to get to Washington D.C, for school, before 9 o'clock Ella." I retaliated, scuffing up her hair, before wrapping my fluffy tail, around my waist tightly. She huffed, eating her toast, while I ran around grabbing my stuff for school, and pecking them both on their cheeks, as I ran out to my Motorbike, waving goodbye to them. "Have a good day at school, Honey!" My Mom shouted, as I drove away. I smiled, and revved my motorbike to go faster.

I smiled, and parked my bike outside my school, and fixed myself up, as I ran inside.

"Auburn, over here!" My best friend, JJ, shouted waving her arm at me to come over by her. I grinned and ran over, laughing. JJ, smiled at me, before gesturing her arm to a bunch of tall and skinny kids. "Come and meet the new kids, OK?" She asked leading me over to them. I nodded, and walked to them my eyes closed as I smiled. I waved, but shot my eyes open, when a familiar, deep voice, stuttered out, "A-Auburn?! Is that you?" I looked at the group in shock, when I realized who they were.

Because standing right in front of me, Was my best friend Fang, and the flock.

**Soo sorry if its short! I'm getting writers block! But don't worry, i'll make the next chapter better! PLZ R&R!**


End file.
